


ninelie09

by shanyoumu



Category: Onmyouji
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 15:57:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20603459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanyoumu/pseuds/shanyoumu





	ninelie09

想把他压在身下从嘴唇一路向下一寸寸吻过去，想激烈地贯穿他的身体，让他那张温和从容甚至端庄的脸因此而扭曲，痛苦而愉悦地叫出声，想在这一切结束后……在疲倦的他耳边轻声说，我爱你。  
这些事情，他在以前只敢想想——不，是想都不敢想。  
他知道，他从很久之前就对一目连有好感了。这份好感开始的时间甚至可以追溯到他们第一次那个晚上之前，毕竟，如果没有好感，哪个男人能对一名同性硬起来呢？一目连可能忽略了这一点，但荒的心里却再清楚不过。那时心里悄然升腾起的那份情绪，是不可能骗人的。  
但他一直不敢去思考，这种感情究竟名为什么。因为倘若这份卑劣的感情名为爱，那么，他们每一次做爱，他都是在趁人之危。他只能选择不思考，这样才能维持这段关系中微妙的平衡，也才能让一目连不发觉他的真实感情。  
现在，它藏不住了。但幸运的是，一目连和自己怀有同样的心情——荒站在房间门前，看着身边拿出钥匙开门的一目连还残留着红晕的侧颜，心情甚至有些飘飘然。  
门锁打开，发出一声清脆的响声。一目连收起钥匙，扬起脸望向他，语气里是十足的暗示：“门开了。”说完，他踌躇了下，闭上了眼，第一次主动吻了上去。  
这是个还算温和的开头——但很快，接下来的事就与温和无关了。他们就像两头发情的野兽，甚至连灯都没有开，就从门口一路啃咬纠缠着滚到了床上。毕竟早就什么都做过了，所以没什么可害羞矜持的，也不需要那些额外的温柔。  
夜色正好，淡银的月光透过开向大海的窗子洒落进来，房间里的一切在月光下显得朦胧而又清晰。一目连被荒压在床上，衬衫的扣子早在先前的纠缠中被荒胡乱扯开，身上的人一番纠缠后终于恋恋不舍地放开了他的唇，紧接着又吻上了他裸露的颈侧，让他无措又难堪。并拢的双腿被对方的膝盖强行顶开，下身紧密相贴着，他能清晰地感到荒那里硬挺的形状，对方在亲吻的间隙轻轻磨蹭着，很快就让他也兴奋了起来。  
那双不安分的手利落地抽掉了他的腰带，随即勾上了他的内裤边缘。微凉的触感使一目连浅浅抽了一口气，好在他还保有最基本的理智。他伸手摸索着拉开身边的抽屉，所幸那里真的有一袋润滑剂：“用这个。”  
润滑剂的小袋被扔到荒手里，荒支起身看他，俊美的相貌在昏暗的光线下显出几分强势的压迫感，凝视着他的紫眸璀璨如星辰，看得一目连脸上发热，心跳漏跳了一拍。好在荒很快便把视线移开，专注到手上的事情，一目连才敢光明正大地把视线放到他身上，细细看他。  
荒的神情总是冷的，即使是在这种时候，他的眉还是皱着的，抿着的薄唇也维持着一个冷硬的弧度。尽管如此，他低垂的视线却显得柔和——那是他隐藏在内心深处的、鲜为人知的温柔。  
也正是因为他们骨子深处同为温柔的人，才会这样致命地彼此吸引着吧。  
下身衣物被褪去，蘸着湿腻润滑剂的手指随即摸索到穴口挤进身体。突如其来的异物感使一目连忍不住闷哼一声，荒手上动作停了停，抬头问他：“疼吗？”  
“没事。”一目连摇了摇头，有些尴尬地偏开视线，“习惯了。继续吧。”  
荒顿了下，伸手抚上一目连的脸颊，神情是今晚少见的温柔与歉意：“以前的事……对不起。”  
“那不怪你。”一目连笑了笑，伸手亲昵地勾上荒的脖颈，在他耳畔低声用话语打消他多余的想法，“还不继续？别让我等不及。”  
这句话像一根导火索，轻易地将身上早已忍耐多时的人引爆。荒的眼神暗了暗，探进一目连身下穴口的手指重新开始了动作。那根手指只简单抽动了几下便抽了出来，两根手指随即又探了进去。最初的紧绷过去后，早已习惯被插入的身体开始热情地迎合，后穴在润滑剂和手指的作用下很快变得湿软温热，难言的空虚从身体内部泛上来。一目连微微侧头，在近在咫尺的耳畔，他听到了对方逐渐急促的呼吸声。  
“够了。”他喘息着看向因他这句话而诧异着看过来的荒，因为即将出口的话而稍感羞耻地闭了闭眼，“你……全部进来。”  
他语气里没一点昏乱，是再直白不过的渴求。愣了一下的反而是荒：“不用套？”  
“不用。”一目连深吸了口气，“你进来。”  
某些心情他不知该怎么表达，只好用这种粗鄙的方式来体现。他爱他，爱到愿意献出自己全部的身体，让自己从内而外完全被对方占有，一点都不用剩。  
他相信荒能读懂他的想法。  
体内的两根手指撤了出来。一目连配合地打开腿，他能感到一根热硬的东西抵上了下身穴口，而后，慢慢地顶了进来。  
这是他们第一次没用安全套。肉体在真正意义上结合的感觉熟悉而又陌生，触感太过鲜明，以至于当荒顶进去时，两人都满足地轻哼出了声。  
先忍不下去的是荒。他深埋在一目连体内，阴茎被湿热紧致的软肉紧紧包裹，那份清晰的触感逼得他快要发疯。一目连躺在他身下，漂亮的红瞳望着他，脸颊泛红，因他深深的插入而轻轻喘着气，双腿大敞着。荒忍不住低头看去，被润滑剂和体液搞得一塌糊涂的那里，两人的身体正紧密连接着，自己的阴茎完完整整地没入在对方那条窄小的臀缝里。  
“别看……呜！”一目连顺着荒的视线看去，顿时脸颊发烫，他慌慌张张地想伸手去遮，却被荒突然的一记深顶搞得呻吟出了声。荒双手扣住他的腰狠狠地向内顶动着，他顿时被操得失了一大半力气，伸出的手无力地滑落下去，他只能用双腿颤抖着盘上对方的腰，尽力迎合荒的抽插，嘴上断断续续地抱怨：“你怎么……突然这么急……”  
“抱歉。”荒低头啄了啄他的唇，身下动作由激烈顶动逐渐转为温柔碾磨，“我忍不住了。”  
他语气里爱意太过明显，一目连的脸颊顿时又烫起来。身体内部随着对方动作一阵阵泛上来的快感实在影响思考，一目连想了半天，才终于想出一句话回敬：“想这么做很久了？”  
身上人的呼吸明显一窒。一目连嘴角扬了扬，刚想到总算扳回一成，就被突然如电流一般窜过脊椎的快感打乱了呼吸。荒俯下身，将经过简单改编的他的话在他耳边重复了一遍：“你也想被这么做很久了？”  
说这话时，他的阴茎还在一目连敏感的那一处准确而不紧不慢地碾磨——很显然，做过这么多次，荒已经把一目连的敏感点摸了个差不多。没有了安全套的阻隔，柱身碾压过敏感点的快感加倍地甜美而又折磨，大脑逐渐昏眩，连呼吸都凌乱起来，一目连忍不住抬起腰迎上去，下意识的否定在脱口而出时却又改了口，声音带着情欲的沙哑：“就……算是吧……快点……”  
就算以前不是，从海湾边的那个吻开始，也已经是了。  
身上的人动作顿了顿，而后，一只手忽然捞住一目连的腰，将他的身体翻转过去，埋在体内的阴茎因此而硬生生碾磨了脆弱的内壁一圈，弄得一目连忍不住惊叫出声——他们的姿势被扭转成了后背位，但荒显然没打算就让他趴在那里，而是又捞着他的腰引导着他跪起来，臀部高高抬起，迎合着荒的抽插。  
这个姿势太过羞耻，荒从他背后狠狠顶进来，顶得他身体一下一下向前晃，一目连几乎跪不住，到后来臀部还能勉力抬高，腰却抑制不住地向下塌去，形成一条下凹的漂亮曲线。荒终于实现了他肮脏的想法，先前的吻中止在颈侧，他沿着一目连颈侧继续一路吻下去，从肩胛骨到线条流畅的背部，向下一直到达腰窝。而后他没再继续吻下去，而是直起了腰，调整了一下位置，双手握住一目连的腰，开始了最后的一段冲刺。  
因为他能感到，一目连紧紧包裹着他的肠壁已经开始不规律地痉挛，显然是快到极限了。  
身下的人跪在床上，荒看不见他的脸，却能感到他高高翘起臀部近乎饥渴地迎合，被操熟了的身体柔顺地接纳他的阴茎，高潮前的内壁紧得厉害却也湿得厉害，粘腻的水声令人面红耳热。荒抽动的速度越来越快，每次抽插都是几乎完全抽出又齐根没入，快感一层层蓄积，在即将爆发的前一刻，他正打算抽出来射在体外，就听见从换了体位开始除了喘息和偶尔叫出声外没说过一句话的一目连突然开了口：“射在我……里面。”  
这句话在床上对男性有奇效，本就已经快到高潮的荒在下一记深插后彻底缴了械，从善如流地将精液全灌进了一目连身体深处。一目连还跪在那里，荒将身体缓缓抽出，扶着他的腰极其轻柔地放他躺好，过程中眼睛不由自主地向下瞄了瞄，一目连果然在最后被操射了，精神似乎还有些恍惚。给一目连盖上被子，安顿好他，荒刚要坐起身，却被一只手拉住了。  
一目连拉着他的手，半闭着眼睛，脸颊潮红着，眉梢眼角满是还没散去的情欲气息，声音却很清醒：“别走。”


End file.
